The present invention generally relates to a music data processing apparatus for processing music data, in which application programs and music data are distributed in a local storage such as a hard disk and a CD-ROM and in a remote storage of a host computer of a network.
A so-called communication karaoke is known as a system for transferring music data over a network. In this system, music data prepared by a host computer is distributed to communication karaoke apparatuses or terminal devices over a communication network. On the other hand, a music training apparatus or the like is constructed as a stand-alone type, in which a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-ROM) drive is connected to an electronic musical instrument and necessary programs and data are stored on a CD-ROM which is loaded into the CD-ROM drive. These programs and data are read from the CD-ROM and the read programs and data are executed or processed for implementing various music training operations using music data. Further, in the field of personal computer communication, an on line service has recently come to be offered in which a map of streets or a town for example is graphically displayed on a video display terminal and the user can virtually trace the map to visit a desired site of the displayed streets or town.
However, the above-mentioned communication karaoke system is restricted in capability only to distribution of music data to local terminals through the network. The above-mentioned music training apparatus of the stand-alone type with a CD-ROM drive connected to an electronic musical instrument is restricted in capability only to use of programs and data stored in a CD-ROM. The above-mentioned virtual system realized on a personal computer network in which the user can walk about displayed streets or town merely uses such a displayed map as a user interface and hence can do nothing more than that.